HOLY PANCAKES! they are kittens!
by Deidara's Dragon
Summary: Redone! a group of girls find the akatsuki as kitten by running one over with a car and triping over them in the park. then all hell breaks loose when they meet a private detective who solves murder crimes. the akatsuki's sanity is put to the test with these girls! will they survive the chaos! (lots of love triangles)
1. Roadkill?

Yo! Sorry ive been gone for so long big things are happaning. ex im going to an arts high school and iv been mostly on DA ~my account is Deidaras-Dragon feel free to look me up :)

Okami is not mine she is Darkwolf1000000's

I'm back! sorry for all of you that have waited such a long time for the redone version of HOLY PANCAKES! they are kitten now we are. well this is it! but first some really important info u need to read first!

The girls will turn into kittens themsleves in the next story of this one!

_**~~~~~IMPORTANT~~~~~  
**_

Ok before you read. I made the charackters back to their original personalitys and went back to the original plot line that i had. just reminder this is how they were on an original story that i deleted so the story that i made before this one was a newer version of all the characters. i brought back Sandy, Raine and Elaine because i gave up on HoshiXHidan and brought back the original character that i made to be his pairing. Elain is no ones pairing. Raine dosent really have a pairing but will show a little bit of pairing though it wont be official...maybe. i dont know if im actualy going to bring in Aura. she is a creepy little black majic girl that is supposed to live in Elaines basement. so tell me if i should bring her back in. Again! all character are reverted back totheir original versions so some will be families and some wont. feel free to tell me if you think i should change up the story a lttle bit.

* * *

Katsumi's Pov

I throw the last suitcase in the back of my car and sighed. This is going to be a long time up at the farm. I hated the farm but Kanon promised Elaine that we would go up and visit her for the summer. I closed the truck of the car and heard Kanon close her convertibles trunk. I looked over at my sister. Her back faced me, her hips were swaying to whatever she was listening too through her headphones. She turned around her waist long dirty blond hair swaying around her. She smiled and waved at me, I scowled at her. She got everything that was good like mom's good looks, dads love and our parent's money. She actually was a model for swimsuits for five years till she quit. She was daddy's girl he bought her everything she wanted. I sighed again and got in my old van I had to pick up June. I pulled out of the drive way seeing Okami come out of the house and jump over the side into the passenger seat of Kanon's convertible.

Okami was an oddball. She wore a Chinese tunic even though she was from Japan, probably because her dad was Chinese. Her black hair was pulled into a ponytail and it fell down around the end of her ribcage. She had blood red eyes too she could be extremely scary if she wanted too. She's lived in my house for a long time now. Kanon found her in an ally no living relatives left. Her parents had their heads chopped off in front of a little eight year old Okami in Japan. Her grandparents moved here to North Dakota and eventually died leaving Okami orphaned on the streets. She attacked Kanon because she found her necklace that her mother gave her and she tried to grab it. Kanon was the only one that showed her kindness since her grandparents passed away. She ended up living with me and my sister. Since she's eighteen so I've been trying to kick her out for awhile now, but Kanon protests to the greatest extremes.

I turned up the radio 'According to you' was on it. I looked at the road and turned around only to try and slam on the breaks. The car hit a bump. I immediately stopped and got out of the car. There was a little bundle of fur on the road. "oh my god…" I muttered as I wearily walked up to the heap of blond fur. I looked down at the little bundle replaying what I saw. I saw little red and blond kittens crossing the street the blond one froze and the red one jumped out of the way. I heard a low pained meow come from the little heap of fur on the road. I let out a gasp and quick ran over two the kitten. His leg was broken but otherwise he looked ok. I pulled out my cell and dialed Kanon one of her best friends was planning to become a doctor or a vet so she could help. The cell rang three times then she answered.  
"hello?" her innocent voice answered  
"Kanon? I need you to come here!" I said my voice shaking  
"Katsumi? What's wrong? You sound like you just saw a ghost" Kanon questioned  
"Just come here!" I said desperately  
"where are you?" she said starting to sound stressed and worried  
"on the way to June's but… well just come here!" I begged  
"okay I'll be there in a few seconds." The phone beeped signaling that she hung up. I bent down next to the kitten his eyes opened and he looked up at me. He let out a low hiss. I sat there and waited for Kanon, luckily this is a very unused road. Soon I heard a car coming I looked up to see a black convertible that pulled to a stop by me. Kanon and her little group got out of the car she let out a gasp when she saw the little kitten.

"A kitty! Katsumi! You ran over him! How could you?" Kanon squealed falling to the ground next to the kitten.

"I didn't mean too!" I said desperately then looked at Hoshi who just got out of the car "Can you fix him?" I whined. Hoshi pushed past Kanon and bent down by the kitten.

"His leg is broken" she said taking her hand and feeling his ribs and other legs "other than that he's perfectly fine. Well that's not something you see everyday only a broken leg." She slowly picked up the blond kitten and walked to the convertible Kanon jumped up and opened the door and pushed the front seat forward. Sandy jumped in the driver's seat and Kanon got into the back seat next to Hoshi fussing over the kitten.

"I guess we're taking the kitten" Okami said to me, I nodded and got up then looked around for the red kitten I saw with the blond. "See ya" Okami said walking to the convertible and getting in the passenger seat. I saw the red kitten he was poking his head out of the bushes looking at where Hoshi took the blond kitten. I watched sandy put the top up for the convertible. My gaze returned to the red kitten to find him looking at me. His eyes narrowed and he slowly came out of the bushes padding toward me. Till he was at my feet looking up at me. He meowed at me. I bent down and picked him up then brought him to my van deciding to take him along so he could meet his friend again when me and everyone met at DQ later today.

Hoshi's Pov

I sighed as Kanon took the kitten out of my lap and put it in hers. I had made a temporary splint for the kitten from the first-aid kit I had in my backpack. I watched as Kanon pet the little kitten that had fallen asleep. I was silently saying lucky for him he fell asleep the rest of us will have to listen to Kanon and Sandy's complaints the whole eight hours to the farm. Sandy complains about the time it takes to get there and Kanon complains about what the dirt roads are going to do to her black convertible. I looked at the kitten in Kanon's lap. He was a long haired cat that was blond a tuff of fur covering his left eye. I could see why Kanon liked the cat it looked kind of like her favorite anime character Deidara.

We pulled into a parking spot at DQ and got out of the car. Kanon still had the kitten hat had woke up, in her hands. "You can't bring him in" I said she looked up at me with an evil expression.

"Watch me" she said smiling

"The people will tell you to take him out" I warned she just lifted an eyebrow and smiled again. She then turned and walked in I followed. She went to a table and say down I followed sandy and Okami waited in a line to get ice cream. Soon a man about a year older than Kanon came up and pointed at the cat in Kanon's hands that was awake now and looking around.

"Miss you're not allowed to bring animals in here" he said. Kanon shifted in her seat frowning then looked at the boy pushing her hair out of her face so he could see both of her pleading eyes.

"But sir he's my kitty and he just broke his leg I just wanted to give him a little of my ice cream that my friend is buying" Kanon said pointing to Okami and sounding really depressed. Kanon ducked her head and a sniffle could be heard. The boy looked a little worried.

"Umm…well you know it's not aloud but I guess I can bend the rules for you…" he muttered looking away. Kanon looked up still looking sad.

"R-really? Thank you so much sir I promise he won't make much noise you won't even know he's here!" Kanon said letting a little joy show in her eyes and voice. The boy nodded and left. She turned to me giving me a grin. "Can't bring him in, huh?" she said

"You little devil" I said smiling "you could do that the whole time?"

"I can always get guys to do what I want" she muttered looking at the kitten "he needs a name…"

"Wait a second if you could make guys do whatever you want. Why didn't you help me last summer when I had trouble…well you know what happened last summer so why didn't you do what you did just now?" I squeak. She looked up and shrugged with a smile on her face. I sighed "so what's his name going to be?"

Kanon looked up with a thoughtful face "Artist?" she suggested.

"Why is it always something with art?" I said

"I'm sooory!" Kanon said "I just like artists…hot…blond…blue eyed…explosive…artists" she trailed off looking into space. The kitten looked up at her with an expression that I couldn't read. I brought my hand up in front of her face and snapped my fingers she jumped a bit.

"You're drooling" I said. Kanon's eyes widened and she brought her hand up wiping her chin.

"I was not!" she said, I smiled. "May weeping angles kill you in your sleep" Kanon said while glaring at me.

"Whatever you do! DO. NOT. BLINK!" Okami said handing me a blizzard.

"It's not poisoned is it?" I said thinking about our rivalry.

"I'm not that nice…if I did poison it, it would be quick. If I wanted you to die slowly I would kill you with my knife" Okami replied. I snorted and pushed it toward Kanon.

"Taste test it Kanon" I said. She looked at it and stopped eating her chocolate ice cream. She took the spoon and took a scoop and ate it then stabbed my ice cream with the spoon and pushed it back toward me. I took it and started to eat it I knew Okami would never put Kanon in any danger so it was safe. Okami looked at the kitten in Kanon's hands and stuck her tongue out at it. Artist hissed at her and the table went silent. We all stared at the cat that reacted to Okami sticking her tongue out at him.

"Weird" Kanon said breaking the silence.

"Hey guys!" someone called out. We all looked at the three people approaching our table. Katsumi, June, and Shela approached the table. Shela was holding something close to her and talking to it. "Look what I found!" Katsumi said motioning to what Shela was holding. Shela set a little red kitten on the table.

"Aww!" Kanon squealed "It's so cute!" the kitten slowly walked on the table toward Artist. He started to meow but was quickly silenced by Kanon who quick did her best to cover his mouth.

"Kanon!" Katsumi said

"I have to keep the kitten quiet or the people will kick us ou-OWW!" Kanon retreated her hand and looked at it "he bit me…" Sandy snickered at how Kanon said it. The red kitten started meowing again a lot quieter though. Kanon sighed and started petting artist again.

"Do we have to go to that stupid farm?" June blurted out accompanied by a snotty attitude.

"I promised Elaine we would all meet her." Kanon said her voice firm while she stared at June with a fierce glare.

"I'm pretty sure you just want to go up there to see a pretend romance scene in your head that will never happen to you." June said "going to a farm that's in the middle of nowhere waiting for a mysterious prince charming to came and sweep you off your feet. It's never going to happen! Stop living in your pretend fantasy world!" the whole table fell silent, even the cats stopped and looked up at us.

Sandy's pov

Ok clearly Kanon was hurt by June's words. I'm probably the worst future predicted in the world but even I can see what is going to happen. Okami is going to beat the living snot out of June in a few seconds or June would be permently kicked out of Sendo Kasai. Yes June was kicked out of Sendo Kasai a few times because she said these types of things to the leader of our group. She doesn't seem to learn because she's saying things to our group leader Kanon again.

"Hey!" Okami snapped finally breaking the silence and grabbing June by the front of her shirt. "Don't talk to Kanon like that" Okami growled fiercely. June was clearly surprised and she tried to get away. Okami pulled her fist back and brought it forward landing a blow to her right eye. June let out a yelp as Okami dropped her to the ground. While June was on the ground Okami kicked her in her stomach. Everyone watched in surprise. We watched June getup slowly and use the table for support. She was holding her right eye and her face was twisted with pain. "Don't ever talk like that to her again" Okami growled darkly. Katsumi helped June to sit at the table on the other side of our table. Okami started talking to Kanon who was clearly upset about what June said. June was always after the leadership of our group.

"There's nothing wrong with day dreaming…" Kanon said looking at her ice cream.

"Don't listen to her" I say "she's just jealous of your leadership over Sendo Kasai."

Deidara and Sasori pov

"What was that about, un?" Deidara said watching as the girl that ran him over with the big metal thing sit the other girl down at another table.

"Jealousy probably" Sasori responded. They watched for a minute then listened in on the conversation the girls were having.

"There's nothing wrong with day dreaming…" the girl known as Kanon said looking at her ice cream.

"Don't listen to her" the blond headed girl said "she's just jealous of your leadership over Sendo Kasai."

"She doesn't look like a good leader to me" Sasori said. The Kanon girl reached down and started petting Deidara again.

"Will you stop that, un!" Deidara hissed lashing his good paw out at her. He glared at the girl for a moment then looked back at Sasori "where do you think the others are, un?"

"Well they might still be at home…or we were all picked off in pairs." Sasori thought out loud. While they were talking the girl that carried Sasori in came in and started talking to the others.

She had soft brown eyes and light blond hair with freckles sprinkled across her cheeks. She had a quiet voice and seemed very shy. She had a flat chest and very pale skin that looked almost white. (Shela)

Another girl was blond with curled at the end of her hair she had a few freckles on her cheeks and blazing green eyes. She wore a short sleeved shirt that was black and she wore shorts. She looked as if she was in a magazine her skin was fair and flawless. (Sandy)

The third girl who mentioned poison a few moments ago had light blue hair. It covered both her eyes and she somehow was able to see everything. This girl was not thin and not fat she was somewhere in the middle she also had a tan. (Hoshi)

The one who was the leader of the group had bright sea foam blue eyes and had brown going down to her waist and covering her left eye. She had olive colored skin and looked like a model. She wore a tube top and short short. Plus she didn't seem to give Deidara a break on the petting. (Kanon)

"I hope we change back soon, un" Deidara meowed "if she pets me one more time I swear imp gonna blow her to hell, un"

"None of them have chakra" Sasori said changing the subject. They both looked at all the girls and noticed that none of them have chakra, nothing in this world has chakra. "We need to find leader-sama and the rest."

* * *

Ok thats it for the first chapter! tell me if you liked it1 please tell me if i messed up on anything! its really hard to type with these new long nails.


	2. Four more

Hello! Sorry it took so long! it takes me awhile to get beck into the habit of writing each day. So heres the next chapter! Sorry it so short.

I do not own Naruto, if i did i would be living in a mansion.

* * *

Raine pov

"All the dudes are lining up cuz' they hear we got swagger" I sing as I slowly sew seeds in the small rows of my miniature garden. I thought about how many days it would take till the flowers bloomed. I stood up and wiped my forehead with the back of my hand. "But we kick em' to the curb unless they look like- " Looking around I noticed a few bushes rustling in the forest behind the house. I blinked and rubbed my eyes hopping that it was just a passing by deer. The bushes rustled more and reviled four kittens. I blinked surprised by the four kittens walking through the bushes. They all stopped and looked at me. I stared at the four kittens. they stared back. I bent down holding my hand out and clicked my tongue beckoning the kittens toward me. They all looked at me and slowly came forward to me. I slowly picked up the yellow one and pet it. It rubbed it's head against my hand and purred. I laughed and scooped up the other three. One was silver, one looked like a light pink, the third looked black with a dull face. I carried them but stopped when I saw a a van, truck, and a black convertible pass down the road. They were heading to Elaine's place. My eyes narrowed I never liked Elaine, she was extremely frustrating and always right. I don't think she had any emotions; she is a detective that lives out here in the country. The cops only call her in for tough cases, which rarely happen. I wondered how she mad enough money to keep the farm. Whoever was going up to that farm must not know whose house they're going to. I turned and walked up to the house and went in the front door. "Jake! Pa!" I called as I brought the kittens up and set them up on the kitchen table. Jake came in and looked at the cats with his intense green eyes.

"Cats? You bought cats?" Jake said with disbelief. He closed his eyes and ran a strong hand through his blue hair. He once went to the cities and accidentally dyed his hair blue somehow. He hated his hair being blue, he thought no girl would ever want a guy with blue hair or even think it was cute. Jake sighed and picked up the light pink one "Why is it pink?"

I paused thinking "Maybe their original owners dyed their fur?" I guessed. Then pa came in. his dark hair glued to his forehead with sweat from working outside. His small rectangular glasses sat on the bridge of his nose; he sniffed and looked at the cats with his brown eyes. "I found then running around out side, do you think their Elaine's?" I said

"…They could be Elaine's…" He muttered, pushing up his glasses "Jake put these in a box and go see if they are Elaine's" With that he wiped his forehead with his brown shirt sleeve and walked up the stairs, probably to take a shower. I watched as Jake left the room to get a box.

I looked at the kittens and said "Sit" they stared at me for a moment and one by one they sat. my smile faded. "Did you just obey?" I mumbled more to myself then the cats who nodded. I froze "Can you understand me?" I said. They nodded. I felt sick to my stomach, just the Jake came in with a box and put the kittens in one by one. I followed Jake out of the house. We walked down the road.

"Who's that?" Jake said looking at the three cars in front of Elaine's house. I shrugged; we walked to the door and knocked. The door opened reveling a girl that I had never seen before. She was definitely a city girl. I looked at Jake who's eyes were wide and he almost dropped the box of kittens. I _did not_ like her. She wore short shorts and a tube top. She looked like a model that just jumped off the front cover of a magazine. She brought her hand up to her mouth and smiled. I noticed she was holding a kitten with a bad leg in the other hand.

"Hi" She said "I'm Kanon" she held out her hand to my brother and shook his hand and then I shook her hand.

"I'm Jake and this is my sister Raine" Jake said gesturing to me. She nodded and her eyes fell on the box that Jake was holding. "W-we were wondering if Elaine had lost any kittens?" Jake said shifting the box so Kanon could look inside.

"No, sorry" Elaine doesn't have any cats

"What about the one you're holding" I said pointing to the yellow one in her hand.

"This is my kitty" Kanon said smiling "His name is artist"

"That's a nice name." My brother said obviously not caring at all about the cat.

"Yeah, I thought it worked" Kanon said then paused "Is that your real hair?"

"Do you like it?" My brother asked as he tugged on a strand.

Kanon nodded "It looks cute on you." Jake smiled brightly

"Really?" Jake said "Ya think so?" Kanon grinned and nodded

"Kanon?!" A voice called and then a girl appeared with Brow hair, she looked a lot like Kanon. She held up a handful of what looked like fireworks "I said not to bring any explosives!" the girl said desperately. _Great my brother has a crush on a girl with an explosive problem_ I thought.

"Well, I just had to." Kanon said "Just in case…" she blinked. Kanon turned to us then smiled and waved then ran back into the house.

"Sorry about her, she wont bug you guys anymore." The girl said "my name is Katsumi, we just got here we're staying up here for the summer. I have to go and unpack otherwise Kanon is going to hide my stuff all over the place. Bye." And with that Katsumi closed the door. Jack and I looked at each other then left for home. When we got home we set the kittens on the floor in the living room, and I grabbed a shoelace to play with them. The yellow one played but the other just sat and stared at him like he was an idiot.

"well, looks like were keeping them." I said, "you name two and I'll name two, alright?" Jake nodded and took the pink and the yellow ones; I took the silver and the black one. "I'll name you slipper" I said pointing to the silver one "Because you look like my slippers. And I'll name you sunshine" I pointed to the black cat "Because you look all gloomy." Jake laughed

"Ill name this one cherry, because her fur is pink like cherry blossoms" Jake said holding up the pink cat then he picked the yellow one up "I'll name you bumble! Because bumble bees are yellow!" Jake grinned at the kittens on the floor.

"What did you think o that girl that answered the door" I said cautiously

Jake looked up and answered "H-O-T!" I sighed and rolled my eyes at my 20-year-old brother. "She is good looking, you have to admit that." I rolled my eyes not caring to hear my brother's opinion anymore. I looked at the kittens who seemed to be beginning to explore their new home.

* * *

Please review and feed my imagination so i can write more. I would love it if you gave me more ideas and tell me if i should add Aura in. Aka she was in the important section in the first chapter if you didn't read it.

Thank you for reading my story! free hugs for everyone!


End file.
